Titanic the Legend Goes on
by Shiningstar Girl 777
Summary: On that faithful night one hundred years ago, many people died. This fanfic is about different characters' stories that were on that tragic ship up to the moment that ended so many lives. This is based on the animated movie "Titanic the Legend Goes on..." i Hope everyone will enjoy it and hopefully it will be better than the real deal. Please read, comment, and review. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

_**On the 100th anniversary of the Sinking of the Titanic, my family was going to see the James Cameron's movie of the Titanic, but it was rent out on Netflix and such. So I watched the animated movie 'Titanic the Legend goes on…' instead. It was great, but it was a shame that IMDb rated it #1 of the Top 100 worst films list. Possibly because of the repeated scenes, repeated lines, slight animation errors, and that out of place rap song. Despite those small details, I love it. It is so funny, and romantic, especially since it still has the romance between two different classes of people. I have always find that romantic in a forbidden love atmosphere way. I also love the song 'Holding me' it's so romantic and I think it suits William and Angelina very well. So, I've decided to write it out in my own words, with no repeated scenes, no repeated lines, and don't worry there will be no rap scene with the dog. **_

_**This fanfic will follow the plot of the uncut version and I will be putting the scenes together will all the lines. I will be doing the first scene from the cut version.**_

_**I'll be doing this story in many POV's and scenes, like Angelina, William, Maxie, and etc.**_

_**I know that the Titanic sailed off on April 10, 1912, but the movie went a little faster. So, bear with me.**_

_**I'm taking a bit of risk, so go easy on me. **_

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Faithful Night and Flashback to the Preparation of the Journey of a New Life**_

_**April 15, 1912, Midnight, Somewhere in the Atlantic, Angelina's POV:**_

It was a cold night for all of us, I have never thought that I would have prefer to be in that small cabin sleeping underneath old worn out blanket while my foster sisters and foster mother were sitting, or rather sleeping in the lap of luxury. While I was helping a random teenage boy row the lifeboat we were in, people and some animals were shivering and some were suffering from hypothermia.

It was a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life. There were many lifeboats and many people in them, mostly crew and women and children of the second and first classes, barely any in the third class like me, Victoria, and her grandchildren. I know that the upper classes mistreat the people in the third class, but taking most of the boats for themselves, while most of the third class near the bottom of the boat were drowning along with the crew? That was too far.

To make matters even worst, the man that I have fallen in love with, William is on the ship right now trying to save those still left on board. I'm so worried for him. I heard a horrible metal tearing sound. I looked towards the sinking ship and saw that the ship split partly in the middle and it sunk nose-first into the freezing water. No one could survive that.

I feared the worst for William, even if he survived the breaking ship, he has to swim through the freezing waters and he could get hypothermia as well. Who would have thought things would end up like this. As a stray tear fell down my cheek, my mind flashed back to about a day before the majestic and yet tragic ship set sail.

_**April 13, 1912, 5 o'clock p.m., somewhere in the English Countryside, Angelina's POV:**_

Chuga chuga, chuga, chuga. The train sounded as I looked outside the window of the passenger car me and my foster family were riding. My name's is Angelina Pickery. My foster family and I are going to ride the ship known as the R.M.S. Titanic. We are going to start a new there. My foster mother's definition of a new life would be having her daughters marry handsome and wealthy men. But I have other plans.

As their fat orange striped cat, Geoffrey, laid asleep a few feet away from my right, I gazed at the old purplish brown box with dark floral designs on the sides. I opened it and on a soft velvet bed was a gold oval shaped locket with a blue large stone in the middle. It was the only thing I have left of the mother I have never met. I opened the locket and there was an old picture of a mother who looked a little bit like me.

When I was a baby, my parents left me. My foster mother said they abandoned me, but I don't believe her at all. From the appearance of the sepia photo in the locket, I didn't come from a family that had enough money to take care of themselves and a child.

As I looked at my supposedly real mother's photograph for the umpteenth time that day, my foster mother, Gertrude Pickery, who had light brown hair and cold dark eyes was giving a small prep talk to her real daughters, the red haired overweight red haired Bernice, and the twig thin raven haired Hortense.

_"Now don't forget my pretties. The purpose of this journey is…husbands, handsome and wealthy."_ she said as she put her hand underneath their chins to encourage them, _"And don't you spoil things, Angelina!"_ she said with a despiteful look on her face.

Why does she always blame me for their mistakes and misfortunes? I wasn't listening anyway. I was so focus on my locket's photo. After I finished looking at it, I sighed, put it back in the box, and looked out the window to admire the scenery.

_"And stop looking at that picture. You're never going to find your precious mother."_ Gertrude said with a wickedly amused smile on her face. _**"YOUR PRECIOUS MOTHER!"**_ Hortense and Bernice repeated mocking me as usual. _"You're wrong, I will find her, and my father too."_ I said confidently as I looked out the window again as the train whistle sounded again, _"I'll find them both."_

I'm old enough to look after myself, so when we get to America, I'll leave them and start a life of freedom and happiness when I come of age. I have always hoped to find my parents and perhaps if I meet a wonderful man, we'll marry and start a family of our own. Little did I know that find all that and more.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport No One's POV:**_

A seagull was lazily perched on the edge of a random building near a window. After it cleaned its feathers, it flew off. It headed towards a tall white building with a dark green roof and at the last moment, flew over it. And right behind that building, the very ship known as the Titanic.

People far and wide, young and old, rich and poor, crew and passengers, going abroad and wishing von boy age to the passengers and crew were gathered all over the peer. Some of the passengers were going for business in America, some were travelers wanted to get back home across the sea, and others wanted to get away from hard times and wanted to start a new life.

Away from the eyes of humans, near the pipelines, all sorts of animals were boarding with similar goals as the human passengers. There were mice, dogs, cats, geese, birds, even squirrels from many different corners of the eastern hemisphere.

Everyone cheered for the ship to set sail on its maiden voyage to New York City. Excited for it to take its first trip across the Atlantic all the way to New York City in America with promises of new opportunities for the passengers rich and poor on board.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport Kirk and Dirk's Scene:**_

We were riding wildly through the cobbled streets, our boss wanted to get to the titanic as soon as possible. Corynthia, our boss an old… or shall we say ancient lady bossed us around like we were slaves and make us steal jewels from other people. Not that being rich is a good idea…we want to get rich quick and possibly get away from that witch and her bat-faced Chihuahua, Tiger. Why she named him that we have no clue.

Dirk flew out the left rear door as the driver turned a sharp curve too quickly. He was holding on to the roof for dear life. When we finally reached the pier, the driver stepped on the brake really hard and that sent him flying onto the hard cobble stones. Luckily, his fat stomach gave him some cushion from the impact.

The car parked behind him and the car opened and a foot with an expensive looking boot stepped on top of Dirk's back, almost breaking his spine. He groaned in pain as their boss fully got out of the car with her little brown Chihuahua with blue pearls for a collar came out.

_"There's going to be plenty to busy you aboard this tub."_ the old lady in the wine red and black outfit and matching hat. She wasn't holding her little dog properly as he looked as if he was choking as she turned around to face her lackeys. Kirk, Dirk's tall skinny brother, came out carefully, trying not to bump into his stumbling brother who was dizzy from the wild ride. _**"JUST HURRY UP YOU LAYABOUTS!"**_ she yelled, ordering them to get their luggage, _**"TRY TO EARN YOUR KEEP!"**_

_"Why you put up with her Dirk?"_ Kirk asked as he gave some bags to him as Corynthia walked towards the ship to board. _"Why do you, Kirk?"_ he asked as he followed Corynthia to the boat. _"We don't know! We don't know!"_ both of them said complainingly carrying her heavy bags. But they were not the only ones with trouble with their bosses.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport Angelina's POV:**_

While I was gathering all of the luggage, my stepmother and stepsisters went aboard. A woman holding a small dark brown Chihuahua rudely bumped into Bernice and made her fall down, her overly large hat falling off of her short head. _**"ANGELICA! PICK UP THAT LUGGAGE AND GET A MOVE ON!"**_ Gertrude yelled as Hortense helped put her sister's hat back on as she got back up on her feet.

Geoffrey was about to climb aboard as well, but he saw me struggling with the bags and got a mischievous look in his eyes. That cat anyways tries to mess with me. This time was no different. He started to circle around me, I followed his movements and it made me very dizzy. I eventually accidently stepped on the bottom of my skirt and dropped the bag and the box that contained my locket that I was carrying. The bag fell on top of Geoffrey and my box flew off somewhere.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport No One's POV:**_

When Angelina's box fell to the ground, it opened and the simple, beautiful, and precious locket fell out onto the cobbled streets. It landed between two crates, making it nearly impossible to be seen by anyone.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport Angelina's POV:**_

"_Oh Angelina, you really are hopeless."_ Gertrude said. Whenever Geoffrey plays a trick on me, I always get blamed. An elderly man, obliviously of the upper class, wearing a dark coat with grayish fur around the neck picked up the box with my locket and came towards us.

I held out my right hand to accept my box, but he just looked at me and walked pass me to the other. He must think it was theirs. It's a sad fact that when people of the upper class see us, they look right through us. I bowed my head in loneliness.

"_Here you are ladies, let's hope it's a smooth crossing."_ he said raising his eyebrows charmingly. He handed the box to Bernice, which she accepted. _"My card."_ he said handing her a small business card.

She looked at the card and then looked at the box and realized it wasn't hers. _"This is yours."_ she said, throwing it to me roughly. _"Look mother, it's the banker Jeremy McFlannel."_ she said looking at the card in her hands. Her sister tried to look as well, but Bernice pulled it away from her sight in annoyance.

I tried to catch the box, but my hands were full, so I accidently dropped the luggage as it hit me on the head. And my box landed between two crates.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport Maxie the Mouse's POV:**_

_"Now hurry! Before all the best places are taken!"_ my Papa said carrying two heavy, well heavy to us mice, luggage. My Mama followed quickly behind him carrying only her umbrella, which she was using for a cane, and a black purse. I on the other hand was lagging behind them, dragging my burlap filed with all of my toys, my prize processions, and a few other things I might need on this trip.

My family has been facing hard times in Germany and so my parents and many of our friends decided to pack up and go to America to start a new life, as many others. I wonder what kind of life it will be like.

I tried to keep up with Mama and Papa, but my bag was so heavy. Maybe I should listen to them and bring only my favorite toys. _"You let him bring all his toys? It's a big bundle Papa."_ Mama said. _"Quit krechen Gretchen, he promised to carry them all himself."_ Papa said as he and Mama passed a large box.

I continued to drag my bag across the ground then I tripped and did a double flip in the air and landed on top of the bag. When I got back up and rubbed my head, I noticed a large shadow. It was a human girl with long red hair, and sky blue eyes, probably of third class like us. I have to be careful; Mama and Papa have always warned me about humans. Some of them are terrified with mice, especially the females of the species, but others but not much.

I ducked behind the box, but then I remembered my bag and went back to get it and went behind the box again. The girl bent over and picked up the box. I immediately froze and shivered in fear, any minute now she'll scream and try to stomp on me, or at least run away terrified.

However that wasn't the case, she had a surprised look on her face, but it wasn't one of fear. _"Who are you?"_ she asked gently. I looked up and smiled nervously, I have to admit she's really pretty for a human.

_"Come on Angelica, don't dawdle!"_ I heard a scary mean looking human lady with two ugly overdressed girls called to the nice human. She gave an annoyed look towards the women, gave me a wink, and walk away with her box. Angelica must be her name. Maybe she's one of those extra special humans.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport Gaston's POV:**_

Olalla, there certainly are many kinds of people here. Perhaps I could get rich quick by associated with the pearls along the swine. I scanned the crowds of crew and passengers for anyone in particular. That's when I saw her.

_"Oh my my my my my."_ I exclaimed. She was a goddess, a lovely royal blue tube top gown that revealed much of her back, a white furry boa, beautiful maple hair, and blue eyes, _"What a beauty, what a face, what a divine figure."_ I walked towards her to get a closer look. She saw me and gave me an interested look on her face as the strap from her left shoulder slid off.

I tried to get closer but those two Dalmatians dogs of hers that she was walking were growling furiously at me. I never made much of an impression on mangy animals, but why would I care anyway? The male mutt lunged at me barking viciously. Luckily, his mistress hold him back. I decided it would be best if I stand back for a while.

Then something caught me in the corner of my eye and I saw that it was a gold and blue oval pendant. This little trinket looks very valuable. Perhaps I could give this pendant to the woman as a gift, now would certainly impress her.

I picked it up and bit it to see if it was real, to my pleasure, it was. _"Toothache Gaston?"_ my boss, Sir William of England asked. _"No no not at all!"_ I said as I hid the locket in my inside jacket pocket.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport William's POV:**_

Gaston's up to his old tricks again, he always has 'Get rich quick' ideas. I wonder what it is this time. Sometimes I don't know why I put up with him sometimes.

_"Earnest, be careful!"_ I heard an elderly lady called out to a small boy. Perhaps her grandson or something. He was climbing onto the handrail that leads to the ship's deck. I could fall. I should probably help him.

_"Dear lord, thank you for helping us pay our passage to America and keep us safe."_ she silently prayed. _"Don't spoil your new clothes."_ she said. Then he started to slip. _"Hang on sonny!"_ I said as I catch him with his hands still on the rail.

_"Thank you so much sir."_ an older girl with short brown hair said taking the small boy in her arms. She must be his older sister. _"Little knit wit."_ she stated teasingly as she walked back to their grandmother.

I looked back to where I was before and saw my nanny with Gaston. I don't believe this, Nanny Danny is struggling to get the luggage, even through she's too old to do so, and Gaston's not even lending her a hand.

True I'm an adult, but she's coming with us to start a new life with us in America. I went over to her and smiled. _"Need help?"_ I asked. _"No thank you Master William, I can manage."_ she insisted. But I insisted more. _"Don't be silly Nanny. Let me."_ I said as I grabbed one of the heavy bags, which contained some of my books, and headed to the grand ship for a new life.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport Animals' POV:**_

While the humans were boarding, below, various animals were getting on as well for many different reasons, from business trips to starting new lives. The Yiddish mice family were boarding with Maxie behind them. _"Son, what have you got in there?" _Papa mouse asked Maxie. _"Things that might be useful."_ he said as he dragged the heavy burlap bag along the wooden boarding plank.

Then a squirrel from the Alps came on the plank checking his bag to see if he got everything he needed. Then a black magpie named Hector with a red vest, a white shirt, and a blue hat perched behind the squirrel and slyly took the yellow pin from the squirrel's hat. The squirrel thought something touched his hat and looked behind him to find the magpie just whistling.

Then three mice in yellow, green, and red sombreros carrying different kinds of Spanish instruments came onto the plank, but they were stopped by the curious Hector. _"Say, what's with the costumes guys?"_ he asked. _"We have been on tour senor and we can't wait to get home to our village in Chile."_ the mouse in the yellow sombrero said as he and his friends went around Hector to get on the ship.

Then Hector had a _'Get Rich Quick'_ idea in his eyes. _"May I join you? I play wicked bongos."_ he offered as he followed them onto the ship.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport Detective Bradbury's POV:**_

The crew was about to pull the boarding plank on the ship. But there was one more passenger to board. The captain was talking to a tall elderly woman of high class as a man dressed as Sherlock Holmes ran up the platform.

_**"HOLD IT WILL YA! I'M COMING! I'LL BE THERE IN A JIFFY!"**_ he yelled as he jumped into the ship. _"Sorry captain!"_ he apologized as he bowed to the lady, _"Special detective; Sam Bradbury, Sam to my friends, un-friend to my enemies." _

_"Oh what a relief!"_ she said, _"I was just telling the captain how worried I am about my jewelry. But now I feel quite safe at the reception, knowing your watchful eye is upon them." "Detective Bradbury this is Miss Ronda Vanamonk of New York society."_ the captain, Edward John Smith introduced the woman. _"Oh yeah, of Vanamonk copper mines. A pleasure ma'am."_ the detective said. _"Actually the reason I'm traveling with you, is because there's a notorious band of thieves on this ship, which I'm traveling by disguise. And I figure by boarding late, I will go unnoticed."_ he said.

_"Ready for sea sir!"_ a crewman informed. _"Ahead slow, and go easy pulling out of the harbor, we don't want to disturb the other liners with our wash."_ Captain Smith commanded. _"Aye aye sir!"_ the crewman said as he went to give the orders to the rest of the crew.

_"Barbara! Rob!"_ called out to her grandchildren. A tall blonde boy of twelve and a blonde pigtail girl of eight. _"Let's go unpacked."_ she said. _"Coming!" _Rob said. _"Okay!"_ said his sister following their grandmother.

_**April 1, 1912, 9:30 a.m., Southampton, England Seaport No One's POV:**_

_"Alright crew, ahead slow!"_ the First officer, Stockard commanded the crew on the captain's wheelhouse. _"Pull out right away."_ an officer command the other members of the crew in the engine room.

"The crew in the engine room started the engines and shoveled the coal into the furnace. Anchor was lifted and the ship left the port. The passengers on board and the people off the ship wave to each farewell.

And then the magnificent R.M.S. Titanic sailed off on her maiden voyage. Little did anyone know that her first journey across the water…will be her last. And the end of her line will be the end of many innocent people's lives.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	2. Chapter 2The Passengers Aboard Part 1

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**!If there's anything, I can do to make the story better, please tell me.!**_

_**Chapter 2: The Passengers Aboard**_

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Cabin, Foster Family's POV:**_

_** "LOOK AT IT! MOMMY, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"**_ Bernice whined. She was deciding what to wear for the reception for the first class. She and her sister have their hearts set on a blue dress and a pale pink dress. But somehow there were tears in them, one in front of the skirt of the pink one, and one on top of the right shoulder of the blue one.

_** "MOMMY LOOK AT IT!"**_ Bernice shouted putting her hand through the rip, _**"THIS IS ANGELICA'S FAULT! CALL HER MOMMY! CALL HER AT ONCE!" "YES, MAKE HER PUT OUR CLOTHES IN ORDER!"**_ Hortense exclaimed. _**"YES, OUR CLOTHES IN ORDER!"**_ Bernice agreed fully.

Gertrude went to a thin yellow rope by the window and tugged down on it three times, a bell chimed with each tug. _"Oh look at this hole in my favorite dress; I wanted to wear it tonight. But the tear will keep getting bigger and bigger."_ Bernice complained.

Then there was a knock at the door. Both of them hid behind the wardrobe as they were in their underwear. The door opened and a short chubby man in a white waiter uniform with blonde hair came in the doorway. _"You ranged ma'am?"_ he said.

_"Yes, you please go fetch my ward. Her name is Angelica Pickery and you will find her down in Third Class Cabin 39. I want her immediately, if not sooner."_ Gertrude commanded. The man had a look of fear on his face and without delay went to get her.

_**April 15, 1912, Third Class Cabin 39, Angelica's POV:**_

I had gotten lost for a moment, but I managed to find my cabin. I went inside and took a look around. It was a simple little room, a bunk to my left and a single bed to my right. On the bottom bunk bed was an elderly and sweet looking lady wearing a black gray dress and a black shawl over her shoulders with a young boy and girl.

_ "Hello there, I guess we're cabin mates. My name's Angelica."_ I introduced myself. _"It's nice to meet you dear, I'm Victoria Brown and these are my grandchildren. Ernest and Emily."_ the kind old lady said. _"Hello!"_ both of the children said.

I went over to the empty bed and set my own bags next to it. I took my box that contained my locket and lay down on my bed. I had an urge to look at my mother's picture again. I opened it up, but the locket was not there.

Oh no where is it?! It must have fallen out of the box at some point. Or what if it was lost at the peer when I dropped the box when Geoffrey tripped me at the pier. No I can't even think about. If it was lost at the pier, it will be too late, we already pulled out of port, and I would never see it ever again. That would mean I would never find my mother with out it.

_ "Miss Pickery."_ a man's voice called from behind the door. _"Yes?"_ I said. _"Your guardian wants you in her cabin right away, I'll show you the way if you like."_ He informed.

"_Coming!"_ I said, running my fingers through my hair, and stretching my arms a bit before getting up. My foster mother doesn't like being kept waiting, by me or anyone else for that matter. She'll punish me for her impatience if nothing else. _"I have to go, I'll see you later!"_ I told Victoria and the children. _"Okay!"_ the children said. _"Be careful dear."_ Victoria said. With that, I left the room with the man leading the way.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Cabin, William's POV:**_

I was in my cabin, unpacking my bags filled with books with Nanny helping me. Gaston was in the other room, admiring himself in the mirror for the umpteenth time again.

_"Oh don't start sorting out everything before we get to America, Master William." _Nanny said, _"Sea voyages are for unwinding. So relax, there'll be plenty of time for studying." _

___"I know you're right, but I'm in no mood to enjoy myself."_ I said. Sure the trip to America will be a wonderful experience for me, but what I really want is to find a special lady and possibly start a nice family together. But I'm not so sure about the girls in my class. All they seem to care about is their looks, and marrying a man with more money than their own parents. And I'm a little concern about what people will think if I have a romantic relationship with a girl in second or third class. I'm not sure if I'll find Miss Perfect anytime soon.

_"I wonder if she had a proper education."_ Nanny asked herself. _"Poor darling. I expect I'll never know."_ Nanny lost someone very special to her years before her dear husband died. She was trying to find her, but now she's lost all hope of ever finding her.

_"You mustn't dwell on her, Nanny. You're on a sea voyage too. So take your own advice, relax, who knows what around the next corner."_ I said, turning her own advice back at her, _"I dream of my first building going up in America. They are way ahead of us over there, but you never can tell what good things will come out way."_

_ "Progress, Sir William, Progress."_ Gaston called from the other room, _"One must always be ready to progress. For example, your humble secretary, even I could someday perhaps become your boss."_ _**Like that will ever happen. **__"Now if you need me, I think I'll take a stroll around the deck."_ he said, walking out of his room and into the hallway. I just hope Gaston doesn't cause any trouble out there. But that's just wishful thinking on my part.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Cabin, Angelica's POV:**_

I arrived at the cabin and thanked the man for showing me the way. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what chore she had me to do this time, and knocked on the door.

_"Come in."_ she said. _"Is there something wrong?"_ I asked. _"Yes in fact there is, you didn't pack our clothes properly you clumsy girl."_ They must have got caught on something in the suitcase. _"Bernice's dress even has a rip in it."_ she added.

Bernice and Hortense had those faces that they always have before they are about to pull something. Bernice grabbed one of the teacups on the table in front of her, hold it in the air, and dropped it onto the floor where it scattered into a hundred pieces.

"_Pick up those pieces of broken china at once."_ Gertrude ordered. But she saw her drop it herself! Does she realize that she going to have to pay for it? After all, it's not theirs. But I know best not to argue with her. So I just bent down and started cleaning up the mess.

"_Also mend and iron our clothes, so we can attend the reception to welcome us onboard."_ she added, _"In any case, you can't come, since you have nothing to wear and there's no way that anyone will lend you anything." "Yes, you have nothing to wear, and no one's going to lend you anything."_ both Bernice and Hortense said, mocking me again.

I would very much love to go to a party like that. But I never fit in there anyway. I doubt if I put on a fancy dress, I'm pretty sure that people of the upper class will still look through me, just like they always had.

_**April 15, 1912, Cargo Hold, Maxie's POV:**_

Me, Mama, and Papa just arrived in the cargo hold, to settle in for the journey. Those animals that have owners are staying in those fancy cabins. But us undomesticated (As far as not living with humans as our masters) are staying in the cargo hold.

"_I carry all the toys without losing one."_ I told Papa proudly. What we didn't know is that a big fat orange with a green collar was on the crate next to us. It was too late for us to notice because the cat already pounced on us. _**"SON! RUN!"**_ Papa yelled as he ran. But the cat was too fast for me for he caught me by the tail.

"_**PAPA! PAPA! PAAPPPAAAA!"**_ I yelled as I tried to run away, hoping that my tail will slip from underneath the paw of that monster. But it was no use, my short live is going to flash before my eyes any second now.

Then there was barking, the cat turned around and saw a big black schnauzer coming at him. He immediately let go and ran for his life, letting me go in the process. The dog continued to bark and chase that monster out of the cargo hold.

I caught up with Papa and we leaned against a crate to catch our breath. Mama came to me and Papa worried out of her wits and hugged me tightly from behind me. _"Oh Mama."_ I said, feeling squish from the hug.

The dog came up to us check to see if we were okay. _"Thank you, if it hadn't been for you, I would now be in someone else's digestion."_ I said gratefully. _"Well, from now on, try not to strike out on your own without checking with me first. Because I'm the captain's dog, and I'm in charge of how the animals behave on this rig. My name is Fritz McSeahowl and I'm at your service."_ he said.

"_**AYE AYE CAPTAIN FRITZ!"**_ I exclaimed giving a military salute. _"Also, could you three come to the middle of the room; I have some things to say to those who are in here."_ Fritz asked. _"Right, we'll be there in a little bit."_ Papa said.

Later the other animal passengers excluding some of pets gather in the middle of the cargo hold to heard Flitz's announcement. _"Listen up everyone; we are going to have a party tonight to welcome the animals on board."_ Fritz announced to the other animals, _"So I need all of your help with preparing for it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to ask the other pets for their help."_ With that, everyone went to wither unpack or to prepare this evening festivities.

_**April 15, 1912, Animals' POV, Awhile Later:**_

Meanwhile, a mouse with a green hat and a yellow vest was at the kitchen wiping a large plate of Swiss cheese. The head chef was right behind his tail, literally. He was holding a ham in his hands trying the mouse away.

They ran out of the kitchen into the first class dining room and the mouse ran underneath a passing waiter who was carrying a large load of dishes in one hand and the head chef ran into, making the dishes fly into the air. As the dishes fell back down, they caught some of them, but some still fell to the ground and scattered into many pieces. The impact of the caught sent that ham flying.

Then Tiger came prancing into dining room hoping to get something to eat. Then the flying ham collided into him and slammed into the wall behind him. After falling back to the floor, he started seeing hams with wings.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Passengers aboard Part 2

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**!If there's anything, I can do to make the story better, please tell me.!**_

_**Chapter 3: The Passengers aboard Part 2:**_

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Cabin 39, Jewel Thieves' POV:**_

_**"ACHOOO!"**_ Corinthian squeezed loudly, making the table shake as a result. She was in a simple mint green shirt and her hair was a curly mess. She just come out of the shower and was having tea and some snacks with it.

Her tiny purse was beside her in another chair to her left. A hand grubby hand opened it and silently reached inside it, careful not to get caught. Unfortunately, the hand of the woman that the purse belongs to closed it on the hand, which belongs to a Dirk, who was howling in pain.

_"It's a losing battle, trying to teach you two how to work properly."_ Corynthia said. Kirk was standing by a wall with both of his hands wrapped in gauge bandages, probably from the same practice that Dirk was doing.

_"One's needs to be gentle, agile."_ Corynthia added. Then Kirk accidently knocked over a vase and broke it. _**"ELEPHANTS! OHHHHH! HOW CAN I EXPECT SUBTLETY FROM TWO LOAFS WITH HANDS LIKE HAM, AND THE BRAINS BETWEEN YOU TO FILL A SPARROW'S SKULL! HOPELESS IDIOTS! DUMBBELLS! I DESPAIR!"**_ she yelled at the top of her lungs.

When Dirk was about to stand back up, but then he noticed something different. He reached in his back pocket and to his horror, something important was missing. _"What are you looking for?"_ she asked him as he continued to search through his pocket. _"My wallet."_ Dirk answered, _"Where is it?"_

Corynthia cleared her throat and Dirk looked up and saw that she was holding it in her hand. How did she do that without him knowing? _"Here it is. This is the way to do it boys…__**UNDERSTAND?!**__"_ she said darkly as her eyes narrowed.

_**April 15, 1912, Third Class Cabin 39, Angelina's POV:**_

I carried the load of laundry that my foster family gave me in a basket and headed towards my cabin. I greet Victoria and the children, set the basket on my bed, plopped onto it. I should get started but I'm too worried about my locket.

_"Is everything alright? Do you need a hand?"_ Victoria offered. _"No thank you."_ I said as I shook Bernice's dress to loosen out any wrinkles, _"I don't mind the hard work; I'm just worried that I can't find my locket. It means so much to me; it was a present from my mother. I never knew her and without it, I'm afraid, I'll never find her again." _

Then we heard a screech from above our heads and we looked up and saw the little mouse I saw at the pier in an air duct above. The poor thing must have been scared, because he jumped and fell off the edge. He would have fallen to the floor, but the small door to the air duct closed on his tail, causing him to hang around.

_"What are you doing up there?"_ I asked as I took him in the palm of my hand, so he won't be in any pain. _"Don't be afraid. Are you hungry? Were you looking for something to eat?"_ I asked as I stood on my toes and held him in my hand for him to sit on so he won't feel uncomfortable with his tail stuck in that vent door.

I was worried for a moment that Victoria and the children might be frightened by the poor thing, but they weren't. In fact, little Earnest came by my side to get a look at the little darling. Victoria just reached to the top bunk and pulled out a loaf of bread and tore off a piece. _"We don't have much, but you're welcome to a nibble."_ She said.

Victoria gave the small piece to me and I held it to the dear. _"Here you are."_ I said. He accepted it and I lifted him back to the vent and he lifted the door, took the bread, and slipped back into the vents.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Hallway, Jewel Thieves' POV:**_

___"You go first."_ Dirk said. _"No you go first."_ Kirk offered. Both of them were struggling through the door way to start their work. However, they kept arguing who would go first, although they should know that ladies should always go first. And they should know that with their boss.

Then they both fell through the door and landed in the hallway. Corinthian paid no mind to them and step out of her room. _"You Bludderheads better know where Tiger is." _she said.

As if on cue, Tiger came down the hall wobbling back and forth. _"There he is, over there."_ Dirk said. The hard impact from the flying ham really did a number on his head. He had a funny look on his face almost like he had too much alcohol. _"Where?" _Corinthian asked, looking back and forth. Then she saw him. _"Oh, so you're picking up their habits now are you?"_ she asked her beloved pet Chihuahua as she picked him up.

_"You two guys start on that end and I'll check the cabins in the middle. And don't come back empty-handed!"_ She demanded. _"Right you are!"_ Kirk said, _"You don't need to worry about it." "We're professionals now."_ Dirk exclaimed confidently.

Therefore, they went to work. Dirk proceeded to pick the locks of various first class cabins, while Kirk worked as lookout. However, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't open any of them.

They moved on to the next cabin, and the door opened from the inside. A cocker spaniel came out of the room on a long brown leash. However, Kirk and Dirk did not see him. The twosome approached the door slowly, they were sure that the occupant of the cabin was coming out and they didn't want to be seen by him or her.

The spaniel named Flopsy came pranced like a show horse around the thieves and acting as though he wanted to play. _"Oh it's just a doggie."_ Kirk stated. Flopsy continued to prance around the thieves, wrapping the leash around their legs.

Then a large lady, wearing a white fur boa and fancy gold jewelry, which caught the attention of the pair. She locked her cabin door, and pulled on the leash to get Flopsy to follow her. In doing so, she made the duo fall flat on their faces.

As he and his owner walked to the first class deck, Flopsy looked back at the dumbfounded duo and just shook his head. _"Here we go again! Another snatching situation."_ Flopsy said to himself. The two men gave the dog angry expressions as they lay on the floor.

_"How many times, do I have to tell you to wait for my signal?" _the woman asked Flopsy as they went up the stairs, _"Couldn't you tell from their clothes? They're bums."_

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Deck, No One's POV:**_

Gaston was walking on the deck, looking through the crowd as if looking for someone in particular. The lady with Flopsy was there as well and she saw him and she looked very interested. However, there was someone ahead of him that he was more interested in.

It was the beautiful young woman that he saw at the docks, she had her dogs with her and she was talking to the first officer. They were very talkative for some reason, as if the first officer was interested in her as well.

Gaston made his approach to her, meanwhile the other lady tugged on her dog's leash, which was her signal for him to trip him. Flopsy got up and made his way to cut the man off, but he was too slow as he passed him. _"You were too slow! I don't believe it! All these years, and you still haven't learned. At this rate I'll never find a fine rich man." _she exclaimed. Flopsy just looked up and gave a look that said _'why blame me, he was too young for you anyway?'_

_"Bonjour, __mademoiselle…?"_ Gaston greeted with a confident smirk on his face, silently asking for her name. _"Molly."_ she answered. _"Pardon monsieur, may I steal her for one minute?"_ he asked. Regrettable, the first officer nodded for a second and left to do his much needed work.

The Dalmatians however, weren't as easily persuaded, they just growled fiercely. But Gaston just ignored them. _"I must apologize for my discourteous behavior at the pier, but I couldn't help but office…"_ he said, starting a conversation between them. _"She's not going to fall for that, I hope."_ the male Dalmatian stated to his mate.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Deck, Animal's POV:**_

Fritz came up on deck and looked around for any other animals; he spotted the two spotted dogs and came over to them. _"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_ he said. _"No not at all."_ the female said. _"Anyway, I would like if you two would help me with the food and decorations for the party we are having for the animals on board."_ Fritz requested. _"I'm at your service my friend, but I'm afraid Kate here will be out of the picture and won't help as much. She's about to give birth to our first liter." _the male stated with pride.

_"Congratulations!"_ Fritz exclaimed. _"Thank you old chum."_ the male said gratefully. _"Oh by the way, my sources tell me to watch out for a large red cat and something I regretted to call one of us, more like a bat than a dog."_ Fritz warned.

Then Fritz came up to Flopsy, who just woke up from a short nap to tell him what he just told the Dalmatians. But Flopsy was way ahead of him. _"I heard everything, so count me in. however, my time is limited, if I don't find her the right company for Winnie here, we're both going to face hard times."_ he explained. _"Looks like a walking diamond mine to me."_ Fritz stated.

Then another fine looking man was walking towards them and Winnie tugged on Flopsy's leash to signal him to get to it. _"Oops got to get back to work."_ he said as he got on his feet. _"What's the problem?"_ Fritz asked. _"It's a scam, fake from top to bottom. She wears the bait, but I have to reel in the fish."_ Flopsy stated. This time he didn't miss and successfully got the leash around the man's legs and tripped him into Winnie's arms.

It turns out that the man was Mr. McFlannel, he was a little dazed from the fall and when his eyesight cleared, he saw the fancy gold jewelry that Winnie was wearing. _"Oh I say."_ he exclaimed, adjusting his eyepiece. Needles to say, the bait worked.

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_


	4. Chapter 4-The Faithful Meeting

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**!If there's anything, I can do to make the story better, please tell me.!**_

_**Chapter**____**: The Faithful Meeting**__**:**_

_**April 15, 1912, Cargo Hold, Maxie's POV**__**:**_

___"It was the locket that her long lost mother gave her." _I said to Mama as we both were unpacking our things. I was telling Mama about the human girl from earlier. _"Then when I was eating the bread she gave me, I heard her tell the others that she couldn't go to the party tonight, because of her foster family and that she has nothing to wear. It's really sad."_ I said as I accidently hit my left eye with my yoyo.

_"How about she comes to our party Mama? She's really nice, we are having one we aren't we?"_ I asked. _"Yes, of course we are. But I don't know love, a human at a party for animals, especially a human we barely know."_ she stated concerned.

_"But don't you and Papa always tell me to take the time to know the person before making an opinion on them?"_ I asked. _"I suppose you're right. Well, we'll talk to Fritz about her."_ she said. I was excited about her and decided to help her find her locket.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Cabin 39, Angelica's POV**__**:**_

I had just finished Hortense's pink dress, and Victoria was putting the finishing touches on Bertice's dress. She insisted on helping me even though I said that I was okay with it, but Gertrude and her daughters are very impatient and with a fancy party tonight and with no dresses, they'll be even more impatient than ever. So I need all the hands can get, many hands make light work after all.

_"There you see, all done in no time."_ she said as she just fastened the final tear. _"Thank you."_ I said, still feeling down. _"Are you still worried?"_ she asked. I nodded in response. _"You don't need to fret dear; we'll help you find your locket for you."_ Victoria said. _"That's right!"_ the children said. In return, I gave them a big hug.

_**April 15, 1912, Random First Class Cabin, Jewel Thieves' POV**__**:**_

_"I think I got the right key, or maybe it's the wrong keyhole."_ Dirk said as he was trying to get a door opened. It was the room of the woman with the cocker spaniel, as pay back for the dog tripping us earlier.

After some effort, Dirk finally got the door opened. The room was dark so they turned on a flashlight to see better. We looked around the room shining the flashlight wherever we looked. Then the light went over something shiny and sparkling and immediately brought the light back to it. And there we saw a pile of expensive looking jewelry on the desk.

We were in awe at the sight and a look of vengeance appeared on our faces. _"That pipsqueak dog and his fat mistress will have their wagon fixed once we take these beauties."_ Kirk said.

Then the sound of the door knob turning and we panicked. We scrambled left and right, muttering under our breaths, trying to find a suitable place to hide. Finally, we found a place behind the sofa. We each shushed each other and scrambled to turn off the flashlight as the door opened as the dog barked.

_"You take the mutt and leave the old bag to me."_ Kirk said. Then as soon as the woman was in front of us, we pushed her and she tumbled into a tall pile of luggage. Then we made a break for it, and ran out of the room.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Hallway, Sam's POV**__**:**_

Well, time to get to work, I had just put on a rich nobleman disguise and was ready to catch those crooks red handed as soon as I can. I saw the two henchmen go into a random cabin earlier and I was around a corner, smoking a pipe, ready to catch them in the act.

I heard footsteps, it must be them. I looked around the corner and saw the two lackeys walking this way, but as soon as I peeked around the corner, they turned around the other way in a nervous pace.

What happened? Did they recognize me through my disguise? I checked my mustache to see if it went out of place on my face. But it wasn't. Then I realized that they must have seen the smoke from my pipe. I really got stop smoking; it's bad for my health anyways.

_**April 15, 1912, Random First Class Cabin, Jewel Thieves' POV**__**:**_

That was a close call, one more step, and we might have been arrested. Thankfully, we saw the smoke from his pipe and decided to turn back. Hopefully that fat lady with the mutt won't recognize us.

Then we heard a growl that we were all too familiar with. The boss came out, holding her mutt, both of them looking beat up. Oh no! It must have been them that we pulled in the room we were trying to steal from. If she finds us, she'll kill us.

We backed up against a wall hoping that she wouldn't see us. _"Looks like we got some competition on this boat."_ she told her Chihuahua. Thankfully, she didn't notice us trembling against the wall. And even more fortunate, she thought it was someone who did it.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Hallway, Angelica's POV**__**:**_

I hope Gertrude and the girls will be satisfied with the sewing, they don't please very easily. Although I shouldn't worry, Victoria's switch work surpassed my own, and thanks to her, the work was done twice as fast. They should be contented by this.

A lot of people passed me as I carried the basket of mended clothes to their cabin. An elderly woman holding a little Chihuahua in particular, looking like she just had a brawn with the thief that tried to take her purse, doesn't sound very ladylike, she bumped into me as she walked in a huff, almost making me drop the basket. I wonder what got her hair in a knot.

I was so distracted by that woman, that I didn't noticed someone walking out of his cabin until it was too late. I bumped into him in the back, dropping the basket in the process. As soon as he regained his footing, he turned around. I gasped in awe; he was the most handsome man I have ever seen. Combed back golden blonde hair, eyes as green as emeralds, and a perfectly tailored suit. For some reason, my heart can't stop beating so hard.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Hallway, William's POV**__**:**_

I was quite startled by suddenly being pushed from behind, but I'm sure it was just an accident. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. There in of front was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes upon in my entire life. Her hair was as red as a brightly burning fire; her eyes were the beautiful shade of blue. She was in servant girl's clothing, but that didn't dampen her beauty.

I looked down and noticed that there was a basket of dresses on the ground. It must have been the mending, washing, or ironing she had been doing for her mistresses. We both bend down to pick them up. _"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."_ she said. _"Not to worry, it's no trouble, I'm glad actually."_ I said as I picked up and examined the blue dress, thinking that this would go well with her eyes.

_"No please, leave it to me, it's my job."_ she said. _"I bet you would look ravishing in this."_ I said, holding up the dress. Although I must admit, it's too large for her slim figure.

_**April 15, 1912, Random First Class Cabin, Jewel Thieves' POV**__**:**_

_"She could have at least told us, which cabin she was going to."_ Kirk said. We were so engrossed with our conversation, that we didn't notice a man in front of us until we bumped into him in the back.

He fell forward, making him cover the woman in front of him with that large blue dress he was holding. At that scene, we decided to turn around and leave them alone. _"What the matter? Don't they know that you're not supposed to block the corridors of ship?"_ Kirk complained. _"Oh zip it! Don't draw attention to yourself."_ Dirk scolded. _"I'm not drawing attention to myself!"_ Kirk protested.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Hallway, William's POV**__**:**_

Oh no! This is quite a predicament; I hope she's not upset about this. I pulled the dress off of her and she was more surprised than upset. She just laughed with the most enchanting smile ever. I laughed along with her, it was rather funny.

_"It seems that fate has thrown us together."_ I said. _"A bit too roughly perhaps, I'm not sure that's a good sign. Now I must go."_ she said getting up and dusting herself off. _"Must you?"_ I asked. _"Yes I must, the dresses aren't mine. May I have it back please?"_ she said taking the dress out of my hands.

I offered to help her, but she refused, she just folded the dresses up neatly and put them back in the basket. I hold the basket for her as she took it back. Our hands momentarily touched and I couldn't stop myself from stroking her soft smooth hand. After a moment of staring into each others eyes, she left and went into a cabin. I wonder if I'll ever see her again. I'm sure I will.

_**April 15, 1912, Cargo Hold, Animal's POV**__**:**_

Everyone was busy getting ready for the big party tonight, the birds and squirrels were putting up decorations and Fritz was giving to the rest of us. _"Alright, the Dalmatians and the spaniel have excess to the First Class Dining rooms, so they get the first and second courses. You mice can get into the kitchens and pantries, you worry about the rest."_ he said, then he turned towards Hector, _"and you, try using your talents for others for a change and get some more decorations."_

Then Maxie tugged on Fritz's left hind leg to get his attention. _"What is it Maxie?"_ he asked. He whispered in his ear about his request and Fritz seemed surprised by this.

"_Why do you want that? I thought you mice were afraid of humans."_ he said perplexed. _"Well she's different from others I have seen. She was very kind, she even gave me something to eat, when she and didn't have much of their own. And I want to do something for her in return. So can you do it?"_ Maxie said.

"_Alright then. Everyone, I also want you to keep an eye out for a blue and gold locket that belongs to a very sweet girl that is kind to animals. It means a lot to her, so let's go find it."_ he said. Some of the animals were reluctant at first, but if she helped a hungry mouse even though most women hate mice, then she couldn't be all bad. So they decided to help her.

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


	5. Chapter 5-Search for the Mysterious Gir

_**Don't forget to read, comment, review, and recommend my other fanfictions to others, you might just like them as well.**_

_**!If there's anything, I can do to make the story better, please tell me.!**_

_**Chapter 5: Search for the Mysterious Girl**__**:**_

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Hallway, William's POV**__**:**_

I'm pretty sure this is the right room, it looks like the same number that that girl coming in there. If she's not in there, perhaps the people in there would know where to find her. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. _"Coming!"_ I heard an older woman's voice say.

The door opened and a middle aged woman with light brown hair was in sight. _"Can I help you?"_ she asked, looking delightedly surprised to see me. _"I was wondering if there was a young girl here."_ I said. _"Two in fact."_ she answered, gesturing to behind her.

I looked and saw a short large girl with orange hair in tight curls. Behind her was a tall brown haired girl with tight curls as well. I must have come at a bad time as she was hiding behind a curtain. I'm pretty sure I saw a bare leg, she and the other girl must have been changing and preparing for the reception tonight. However, neither of them was the girl from before.

_"Well, is there another girl here or at least works for you?"_ I asked. _"Not to my knowledge."_ the woman answered. _"When I must be going, please excuse me."_ I said, about to leave. _"Wait, it isn't everyday that we have the pleasure of meeting a young man of such obvious breeding and good looks."_ the woman said as she grabbed my left arm to prevent me from leaving._ "No, it isn't everyday…"_ the two girls said with far off looks on their faces.

_"Please have tea with us and stay awhile."_ she offered. _"No really, I must be off."_ I insisted. I took another look at the large woman and realized that she was wearing the dress the girl had. That must mean that she was here. _"Are you sure there are no other young girls here?"_ I asked. _"No, no one else, there's just myself and my two gorgeous daughters."_ she said. With that, I took my leave.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Room, William's POV**__**:**_

That was strange I was sure that the girl would be there. Perhaps she's an employee on the ship and was asked to do laundry for them. She could be anywhere on the ship by now.

I decided to return to my room for awhile and think about this. Nanny was putting some clothes away as I came in. I took a deep sigh and went to my desk to read a book. Nanny noticed my mood and became a bit concern.

_"Is something wrong Master William?"_ she asked. _"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I met a sweet charming girl in the hallway. Suddenly, there she was and then I saw her go into a first class corridor, but the occupants didn't know her. She's vanished into thin air."_ I explained as I put the book down.

_"Oh I'm sure you'll find her again."_ she reassured. I wondered how she can be so sure about that. _"We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean, she could hardly get off. Unless she grows fins and swims."_ she said.

Then she got a mischievous teasing look on her face, _"Was she pretty?"_ she asked. _"Pretty doesn't even cover it. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her eyes were like... oh Nanny, is it possible I am losing my mind?"_ I asked. _"No you're not. I know what's wrong with you. My late husband, may he rest in peace, had that same look when we first met."_ she said. Maybe, she's right, maybe I'm just falling in love.

_**April 15, 1912, Third Class Deck, Angelica's POV**__**:**_

_"Tag, you're it_!" Ernest yelled as he and his sister were playing tag on the third class deck. _"No I'm not!"_ she said. _"Yes, you are!"_ he argued as he slid on the floor of the deck. Me and Victoria were walking together and were talking about the man I met.

_"You know Victoria, I thought he was a little bold, examining a dress to see if it was my size."_ I said as she giggled amusingly. _"We're in the twentieth century dear, young are a lot more courageous than they were in my day. But that would be alright as long as his intentions were good."_ She said. I guess she does have a point.

_"Well I never had a proper family, so I always dreamed about making one, with lots of children and giving them all the love I had missed. But I don't want to rush things, I still have a long life ahead of me."_ I said.

Just because a handsome man from the Upper Class has taken a fancy to me, doesn't mean I should get weak in the knees. He could be just playing with me to get my hopes up. He might even already have a beautiful rich lady friend that he likes.

"_Anyway, I still have to find my locket."_ I said. _"Perhaps you should try the lost and found, dear."_ Victoria said. _"You're right, if someone found it, it might be turned there."_ I said. A valuable object like that should be given to the Lost and found. I'll look there once I'm done with my walk.

_**April 15, 1912, On Deck, No One's POV**__**:**_

Suddenly a ball came bouncing down onto the Third Class Deck, it was a dark gold and it attracted Ernest's attention as he ran to it and picked it up. _"My ball!"_ Barbara cried, tears falling out, _"It fell down there, that's my ball!"_ Ernest realized that the ball he was holding belonged to a first-class girl. He attempted to go to the first class deck, but his sister reminded him that they aren't supposed to go up there unless they are summoned by their employer. Those of the first class can come to the third class deck without permission, but not the other way around.

_**April 15, 1912, Third Class Deck, William's POV**__**:**_

I was still searching for the girl, but no such luck. Then I heard a little girl crying for her ball. I decided to help her out and get it back for her_. "Don't worry I'll get it back for you."_ I said as I went down to the third class deck.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class, Gertrude's POV**__**:**_

There's that young man again, where is he going? That's one man I can't let get away. He's the one, one of my daughters is going to marry. What is he doing going down to the Third Class deck? I walked over there and saw Angelina there, talking to an ugly old woman. Although it's impossible, but it sounds like that man was talking about her. If he sees her, that little rat might steal my future son in law away.

_**"ANGELINA! COME HERE AT ONCE!"**_ I called. Fortunately, she hear me and came immediately. Unfortunately, I had to make a job for her right on the spot. It took a good five minutes to convince, but thankfully, she believed it and went to do it.

_**April 15, 1912, Third Class Deck, William's POV**__**:**_

_"Thank you sir."_ the girl's brother said as I toss up the ball and he caught it. I waved back at them and was about to head back, but then I saw a glimpse of the girl. I didn't see where she was going, but maybe that woman might know, so I immediately ran towards her.

_"Excuse me, Madame, you were talking with a young lady. Where has she gone?"_ I asked. _"She was called away?"_ she answered. _"Where can I find her? I meet her in a First Class Corridor, and now I just saw her here in third."_ I said.

_"Does it matter to you whether she's in First or Third?"_ she asked. _"Of course not, I just want to see her again, I have something to say to her."_ I said. The woman was quiet for a while, but then she answered, _"Well I know she often comes out here for walks." "Thank you."_ I said, deciding to walk around the Third Deck waiting for her to appear. _"Oh I must go in now, it's getting chilly."_ she said as she and the children with her, probably her grandchildren, went inside the ship. Now time to find that girl again.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Dining Room, Gaston's POV**__**:**_

Ah, this tea is simply divine, you can definitely find the best of everything in the First Class on this ship. Then I saw the ever so beautiful Molly with the first mate. Perhaps I should make my move on her.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Dining Room, Molly's POV**__**:**_

_"I told you not to get familiar with the passengers, otherwise…"_ the first mate said. _"Otherwise, what?"_ I asked annoyed, _"I have always been a perfect lady and I have nothing to be ashamed of. So stop worrying and leave me alone."_ Honestly, why is he so bossy over me? Maybe he's worry I might get distracted from my job. Like that would happen.

_**April 15, 1912, First Class Dining Room, Gaston's POV**__**:**_

I think I better make my move now before that pirate takes her away and I have just the trick. I got up from my table, made my way to her, and kissed her on the hand_. "I would be most honored, if you would join me at my table, mademoiselle."_ I said, using my natural French charm.

_"I'm so sorry, but I have to sing in a little bit."_ she said politely. _"Oh it would only take one tiny moment. I have a gift for you, it would look exquisite on that gown of yours."_ I said as I guided her to a seat at my table.

The first officer had a suspicious look on his face. _"Does our first officer have a problem?"_ I asked, teasing. _"Oh, no I supposedly hope not."_ Molly said in awe of the pendant I had found as I put it around her neck, _"Thank you. Like I said, I'm always a perfect lady and I have nothing to be ashamed of."_ She said.

_"Then let's drink to this splendid voyage."_ I suggested pouring her a glass of white wine. We hit the glasses gentry with a soft clink and drank it. With that, she got up to the stage as the piano began playing a moving a little melody, bowed, and began to sing a beautiful song.

_**April 15, 1912, Third Class Deck, Angelica's POV**__**:**_

I just came from the Lost and Found office and it wasn't there. I really hope no one found it and thought 'Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers' and decided to keep it. And why on Earth did Gertrude wanted to dirty the floor in her cabin and clean it up? One of her whims?

I looked out at the sunset on the ocean, leaning against the railing, deep in thought. I could also heard a female singer singing a beautiful and romantic song. It made me wonder about the man I saw today. I was thinking so hard, I didn't notice someone standing beside me, the very person I was thinking about. _"I knew you existed."_ he said.

I turned to my left and sure enough that man was right there. What is he doing here? _"I thought you would be up there on the First Class Deck, listening to that wonderful singer."_ I said.

"_I was looking for someone, someone with unforgettable eyes. And found that I've found her, I'm not going to let her go again."_ he said. Then he bowed and offered me a dance. Which, I shyly accepted.

We danced slowly to the music that we heard as he hold me gently. I felt like Juliet dancing with her Romeo. I'm from Third Class and he's from First Class, it's just not meant to be, as much as I'm happy right now.

"_**Please don't make fun of me. I don't belong in your world. I could never compare to the ladies that surround you."**_ I thought to myself. _"You know, the best thing about this journey to America, is meeting you."_ he said. _**"I don't know whether to believe you or not. Just please don't be cruel, don't hurt me. I have had so much disappointment and I have always managed to see the bright side of things." **_I thought to myself.

"_May I have your name? I'm William, 'Will' for short."_ he said. I hesitated for a moment, but I gave him my answer. _"It's Angelica."_ I said. _"Angelica, that's perfect for you."_ he said. I blushed at that comment.

"_I must go."_ I said as we stopped dancing. _"Couldn't you stay, one moment longer?"_ he asked. _"I have to, or my Foster Mother will punish me."_ I said as I started to walk back. _"Will I see you at the reception party tonight?"_ he asked. That's the party that Gertrude and the girls are going to. I'm sure, even if I had a proper dress for the occasion, they would never let me go. _"You would have to wait and see."_ I said as I left.

_**April 15, 1912, Third Class Deck, William's POV**__**:**_

I continued to watch her as she left. She turned around to wave back at me. I smiled in response. I went over to the railing to admire the scenery. _**'I wonder if she could be the one'**_ I thought to myself as I looked at the setting sun on the ocean surface.

_**April 15, 1912, Captain's Cabin, Angelica's POV**__**:**_

I wonder if I should go to the party anyway. But I never owned fancy dresses like my foster sisters do. And I don't have any money to buy one even if I had any time to find one.

I hear some voices from inside a room that was beside me. I looked inside and saw a steering wheel. It must be the Captain's cabin. Perhaps they might know where my locket is. I might as well go there since I'm so close.

I opened the door and peeked inside, there was a young man looking over the duties of the others, perhaps he's the captain. I took a deep breath and stepped inside. _"I would like to speak to the captain please."_ I said. _"I'm sorry, he just left Miss, but you can tell me, I'm the first officer."_ he said.

"_Well I have lost a locket. I checked with Lost and Found but it wasn't there. Anyway, it oval and made of gold with a blue stone, and there's a picture of my mother inside. If anyone finds it, could you let me know? My name's Angelica Pick… just Angelica. I'm in third class, Cabin 39."_ I said. _"Rest assured, you'll get it if we do."_ He said. With that, I left.

_**April 15, 1912, Captain's Cabin, First Officer's POV**__**:**_

A gold oval locket with a blue stone huh? Maybe the necklace I saw earlier was really a locket, I thought it was a pendant. But then again, I guess the blue part does look thick enough to have something inside it.

If Miss Angelica still wants it, then why did that smooth talker hitting on Miss Molly have it? Did he steal it? Or did Miss Angelica lose it and he found it? Doesn't he know that when you find an object that looks priceless like a golden piece of jewelry, you should turn it in to Lost and Found? It's a major policy on this ship. Well, it's not for certain that I'm thinking of the same locket. I guess I'll just wait and see for now. But the Frenchman will be in big trouble if the locket is the girl's.

_**April 15, 1912, The Venation System, Mouse's POV**__**:**_

It's so dark in here, I better light a match. Fritz had asked me to go back to the kitchen and get some more food, like maybe some meat for the cats and dogs on the ship. But that is easier said than done, the chef will be on to me, and furthermore, getting there is very difficult in these dark ducts, it's like a labyrinth. It's going to take a while to remember the way there from last time. There's also occasional water falls from flushing toilets and draining tubs, showers, and sinks, slippery floors, spiders and deep falls. This is going to take some time

However, everyone is counting on me, I have to keep going. I just walked along the pipeline, hoping that I would eventually end up at the kitchen. Then I came across a drop off that looked a bit far to jump. I almost slipped off the edge and it started dipping which could only mean that a gush of water was coming.

I saw what looked like tons of water falling down. The pipe on the other side will be too slippery to land on after the water comes through, I only have one chance. On the count of three I jumped and landed safely on the other side before the water came.

Why does this pipe look darker? I then noticed that the match was out. The water must have put it out, luckily I had another match with me. I continued my mission and found an inclining pipe, it was really slippery. It tried to climb it with just one hand, while carrying a match in the other.

But it turned out to be an impossible task as I lost my grip and fell down another pipe that lead downward. In a matter of minutes, I bumped into the vent door and stopped. I got up and the candle hit me on the head making me see stars, but I shook it off and sought to work.

_**April 15, 1912, Kitchen, Mouse's POV**__**:**_

I peered through the vents and saw that I was in the kitchen vents and my eyes went to the delicious stuff they had. My mouth watered at the thought of eating those delicious foods. I shook my head and got to work, but first I looked to see if the coast was clear. Once I was sure, I opened the door and slipped inside.

Although, a mouse can't be too careful, I stayed next to the ovens and fridges to make sure I don't get seen by the human workers. I tip-toed very softly and looked around very now and again to see if that fat chef was around. I thought I was safe, but…

_"So what do we have here huh?"_ I heard a voice with a French accent. I looked around the corner of the oven and saw that fat chef holding a frying pan, ready to swat something, mostly unwelcome guests.

I guess that guy thinks he's going to get me this time, but that's easier said than done. I giggled as I thought of the fun I was going to have with him. I took a deep breath and ran out of my hiding place. As soon as I was in his sight, he swung at the ground with his frying pan. He missed and the impact made him vibrate throughout his body.

When he saw me, he had forgotten that he was making two sunny side up eggs. Those hot eggs landed on top of his head, making him go red in embarrassment and anger. He also didn't know that he had let go of the frying pan his was holding and it landed on top of him as well, mashing the eggs.

As he got egg all over his face, I got on one of the ovens and saw the sausages that he was working on and started dragging it around. Once he got egg out of his eyes, he growled and did a Tarzan beating on the chest and lunged at me. Fortunately for me, I got out of the way in time. Unfortunately for him, he landed on top of an open flame and his clothes caught fire in seconds.

Soon enough he was howling and jumping up and down in pain. Fortunately for him, a waiter was coming to get a tray of food. He was carrying a bottle for a drink. When he heard the cries, he went inside and saw the chef on fire. He took the drink bottle he had and prepared to pour it on the fire. Unfortunately, the liquid inside the bottle wasn't a juice or water, it was whiskey. The chef tried to stop him, but the waiter already poured it, the making the fire worst, and burn him even more, but fortunately not enough to kill him. Ashamed, by this action, the waiter sneaked out of the kitchen.

While that was happening, I threw the string of sausages and myself back into the vent. But that was certainly a close call, one thing's for sure, I'm definitely going to convince someone else to do the job. Then again, the trouble will be worth at the party tonight.

_**Please keep an open mind. Give lots of reviews and comment what you like about the chapter of this story and tell me how I can improve this fanfiction.**_


End file.
